<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's dangerous, dangerous by NarcissisticAsshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963391">She's dangerous, dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole'>NarcissisticAsshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), The KlaySMP (Roleplay)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confrontations, Drabble, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Not exactly but it kind of applies, Past Friendship, Rainza is just mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Without much second thought, Rige walked up behind his acquaintance with his hands in his pockets, and after a bit of staring off at the distance, glanced below at Kiri who was still ignorant to his presence.</p><p>“What are you up to?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KlaySMP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's dangerous, dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an older work i did a few months back, so that's why the writing quality might be a bit off!</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rige, really, wasn’t quite sure why he even neared his friend in the first place. He shouldn’t be worried- not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially considering their past together and how Kiri had neglected him for so long. They’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> him alone, abandoned him when things got too dire- yet he couldn’t help the worry, couldn’t help searching for them until he found the past scammer in the stage where the elections had taken place not too long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vice president’s legs were hanging off the wooden planks, their whole body leaning forward with their hands on their legs. If he didn’t know any better he’d say they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then again, their habits from years ago might have been washed away together with everything the magic hunter had known about them</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without much second thought, Rige walked up behind his acquaintance with his hands in his pockets, and after a bit of staring off at the distance, glanced below at Kiri who was still ignorant to his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the other's head immediately rise upwards, glancing behind themselves to see Rige right there. Their expression immediately calmed down, body untensing and patting the spot next to themselves, a gesture Rige was almost surprised by. He didn’t show it though, merely nodding and taking the free spot right next to them. All he needed was to take a glance at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was able to tell their state of mind- nervous, irritated, worried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rather by a force of habit, Rige adjusted his goggles and pulled them over his eyes, as if that would change </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can ignore the pleasantries. What is it?” He sighed, noticing silent acceptance in Kiri's voice. Was he meant to forgive them for what they did? Was he meant to take the silent apology and pretend nothing happened? Rige couldn’t quite bring himself to brush it off, yet he couldn’t simply be </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude </span>
  </em>
  <span>either, couldn’t erase the affection he felt towards his once companion. Contradicting emotions for sure, but after everything it was only to be expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… I've seen you, hanging out with Rainza. She...” He paused to see if there would be any reaction. There was nothing. “There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her, Kiri- she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiri chuckled, shaking their head and leaning back, eyes meeting Rige’s. “Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>- listen Rige, you’ve only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>met her. I swear if this is about your eye bullshit again-” The magic hunter glared at Kiri, who snarled upon seeing his expression. “It’s not just about the ‘eye’ thing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I'm serious! Her aura- she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kiri!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Man, i couldn’t fucking tell with the huge wings she’s got-!” The vice president rolled their eyes, leaning forward again so Rige couldn’t see their expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what i mean! She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mob hybrid</span>
  </em>
  <span>- i don’t know which, but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rige- i appreciate the intent, i really do, but stay out of this. It’s not your business.” Rige glared at Kiri’s back, mouth a thin line as he pondered if he should push the subject further or leave it be. The vice president clearly wasn’t in the mood to follow his advice- as much as they were both aware his words were true. They held another meaning below wraps, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>warning </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he wouldn’t be able to save Kiri if he remained by Rainza’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t true, though. Rige knew his limits, and hybrids sure weren’t one of those. Whatever Rainza was though, that was something the magic hunter would admittedly have a lot more trouble with based on her aura alone. Yet he didn’t intend to enter that territory. He had barely had any type of conversation with the mother, and as time passed he separated himself more and more from Klay’s faction. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> any conflict- all he ever wanted was to avoid it’s likes, yet it followed him around like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>parasite</span>
  </em>
  <span> with no cure whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your safety is my business, Kiri, whether you want it or </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The moment you decided to come into this SMP-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came into this SMP out of my own free will, Rige! I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> that needs fucking looking over-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kiri! And you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> me! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>left me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to my own damn luck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t fucking know what you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>about!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only silence after that, neither of them looking into each other’s eyes. Rige let out a shaky breath, arms on his sides and air </span>
  <em>
    <span>awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Uncomfortable, with tension that had no plans on leaving any time soon. He stood up in his place, and without even sparing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>glance</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Kiri, turned around and walked away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>